


Anchor

by kpOpChaNg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, hyunjin and changbin are so in love, nameless male as the abusive boyfriend, skz members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpOpChaNg/pseuds/kpOpChaNg
Summary: you are doing well. when you have a hard time i'll run with you.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> it's a part of my oneshot collection but i decided to post it once more on it's own for no reason really. 
> 
> enjoy.
> 
> The fic has been edited. I will not be including the ex skz member in my fics again.

Hyunjin never thought he would get this lucky. He silently thanks whatever deity is out there for giving him another shot at love. He silently thanks the seven boys he has been so lucky to call his friends. He silently thanks his parents for always supporting him. And he silently thanks the beautiful male that's sleeping in his arms for being his ray of hope. 

Seo Changbin looks absolutely breathtaking lying next to him totally unaware of the distress he is causing Hyunjin to go through this early in the morning. Hyunjin's eyes catch the glint of the silver ring that fits snugly on his fiance's ring finger and can't help but flick a quick glance at the same silver ring on his own finger. _Fiance._ Hyunjin feels a wide smile spread on his lips because who would have thought a fucked up individual like him too would be able to have his share of happy endings. Of course this happy ending hadn't come without obstacles in his pathway. He had come close to losing almost everything from his friends to family. The thing that had reeled Hyunjin back to reality and sort his shit out was the thought of losing Changbin. He is just so god damn lucky to be able to have such supportive people in his life guiding him back home. As he stares down at his love he desperately wishes that everyone has the same blessing as he has been bestowed upon. 

_"your boyfriend is a dick."_

_"fuck off."_

_"you are hurt. he hurt you."_

_"no one asked. get the hell away from me."_

_"i'm changbin."_

_"fuck off changbin."_

_"you again. are you a stalker or something?"_

_"i live three doors down actually."_

_"well then don't let me stop you on your path."_

_"you are hurt."_

_"congratulations you have eyes."_

_"again. you're hurt again."_

_"well done for noticing. now fuck off mate."_

_"i'm seo changbin."_

_"fuck off seo changbin."_

_"jinnie please listen to us. you need to come back home. you are not okay."_

_"mom, i am fine. why are you and dad making such a big deal out of this?"_

_"jinnie baby please we are worried about you. it is a big deal. you are hurting. we love you so much we can't bear the thought of you being hurt."_

_"mom i love you guys too but don't butt into my relationship please. tell dad i love him and give kkami kisses from me. i will try to visit next month."_

_"jinnie please-"_

_"bye mom."_

_"hwang hyunjin you are not fucking going back to that guy. i will not have my best friend being treated like this."_

_"minnie you are overreacting. it was a small fight. he hit me lightly. don't worry."  
_

_"you're lips are split, you have bruises in so many places i can't even keep track of, you are limping and you are telling me it's a small fight."_

_"you are hurt again."_

_"shut your mouth. i have had enough people telling me that today already."_

_"your boyfriend is a real dick you know that right?"  
_

_"oh fuck off please."_

_"i'm changbin."_

_"oh for the love of god i'm hyunjin. there now leave."_

_"nice to meet you hyunjin."_

_"hello hyunjin."_

_"why am i always bumping into you. leave please."_

_"...hyunjin i work in this cafe."_

_"....don't laugh."_

_"i wasn't."_

_"i heard you snicker fucker."_

_"sure hyunjin. now what would you like?"_

_"medium cappuccino with two extra shots and one pump of hazelnut syrup."_

_"two shots?"_

_"your point shortie?"_

_"fuck you. don't bring my weakness into this."_

_"okay shortie."_

_"...."_

_"i like your mole."_

_"fuck off. give me my coffee. if you put 10 pumps of hazelnut syrup i will not hesitate to swing hands."_

_"i only did that to teach you a lesson which i hope you have learned from. also, two extra shots on your cappuccino is a bit disgusting."_

_"you're short. it's the truth."_

_"fuck you."_

_"yeah yeah make me my coffee shortie."_

_"your face looks like the slice of pizza i had yesterday."_

_"...."_

_"...pizzas are nice...?"_

_"you fucker. i will end you."_

_"can i at least get my coffee before you end me?"  
_

_"you don't deserve shit bitch."_

_"...yeah..i don't..."_

_"what?"_

_"nothing. give me my coffee shortie. i have places to go."_

_"hyung please stay here. this is not going to end well."_

_"innie don't worry i am okay. it was just a small fight."_

_"hyung that's what you say everytime but you always end up getting hurt. i am scared."_

_"oh baby please don't cry. i am not hurt okay. it's just a normal fight between couples."_

_"it's not hyung. you know it's not."_

_"hyunjin, your mother is very worried. and i am very worried too. we noticed last time you came home you looked like you had lost a lot of weight."_

_"i dance a lot these days dad. it's inevitable that i have a lot of weight."_

_"you know we are always here for you right? you are our precious child and you being hurt hurts us more."_

_"i know dad. don't worry i am not hurt."_

_"he is not good for you son. please come back home. we can work through this."_

_"dad please we talked about this. he is not hurting me. we fight. sometimes we get physical. that's it."_

_"he gets physical jinnie. you say you hit him too but why can't i believe that?"_

_"i don't know dad. i need to go. love you both and kkami."_

_"hey..."_

_"hyunjin? what are you doing here?"_

_"can i crash here tonight? my friends will fuss if i go to them. and my parents live a bit too far away."_

_"of course come in. is it your boyfriend again? did he hurt you?"_

_"we just had a fight. we both need to cool down."_

_"did he hurt you hyunjin?"_

_"no. i'm tired."_

_"what are you doing?"_

_"writing some lyrics down."_

_"i did_ _n't know you sing."_

_"i don't really sing. i rap with two of my friends chan and jisung. we like to release mixtapes online for fun. it helps with uni work too."_

_"can i listen?"_

_"uh..yeah sure. it's nothing much."_

_"it's good. really good."_

_"thanks. it's nothing big just something we have been doing for a while."_

_"don't put yourselves down like that. you guys sound amazing."_

_"why do you put yourself down then?"_

_"....i love your voice. can you rap for me?"_

_"....yeah."_

_"thank you."_

_"shortie teach me how to rap."_

_"that's very sudden. i can but why?"_

_"sounds fun and liberating."_

_"do you wanna try it out now?"_

_"yeah."_

_"fuck hyunjin please i can't deal with this shit time and time again. all of us are so worried. you parents are worried to their bones."_

_"sorry."_

_"don't apologise. it's not your fault. i will kill that fucker this time."_

_"minho hyung don't do anything stupid. we will all be sad if you end up in jail."_

_"i won't. i will help him. felix's dad is a lawyer. he will help us. you are not going back to that place at all."_

_"it's my home hyung. i need to go back at some point."_

_"no it's not. not since he started hurting you."_

_"shortie."_

_"fucker don't call me that. what do you want?"_

_"you are pretty."_

_"tell me something i don't already know hyunjin."_

_"you bitch."_

_"you sound nice when you rap. you have a natural talent for this."_

_"you helped me."_

_"i only taught you the techniques. you did the rest yourself. how did you feel?"_

_"free. myself. happy."_

_"good."_

_"hey shortie?"_

_"i will drop put poison in your coffee one day i swear on gyu's life."_

_"your small hands are cute."_

_"....a backhanded compliment but i will take it."_

_"shortie you should laugh more."_

_"why?"_

_"i like seeing your nose scrunch up."_

_"shortie your lips are pretty."_

_"fucker have you seen your own lush lips? mine don't stand a chance against yours."_

_"i hate my lips."_

_"what?? are you mad hyunjin??"_

_"they end up being split most of the time so end up looking ugly. just like the rest of me."_

_"well they are not hyunjin. i will make sure you know how beautiful you are."_

_"i feel empty."_

_"then i will help you fill up the emptiness."_

_"thank you changbin."_

_"i get scared of him a lot of the time. he is different from what he was like in the past. i guess the saying that people change is true."_

_"he didn't change hyunjin. he deceived you since the beginning."_

_"i still love him."_

_"i keep hurting my friends and family. they must be tired from dealing with a fucker like me. i'm always getting injured."_

_"they are not. they are just worried you will get seriously hurt one day."_

_"shortie you are a good friend."_

_"of course i am. i don't complain when you drink that disgusting sludge do i?"_

_"an angel. i'm so blessed."_

_"you are."_

_"i am thinking of breaking up with him."_

_"okay. we will all be here to have your back. channie hyung and seungie. your friends and family. i will be here."_

_"but i don't know yet. i love him."_

_"we are here hyunjin."_

_"stay the fuck away from me."_

_"hyunjin please listen to me. he is hurting you. i care too much about you to let this go any longer."_

_"you hit him. you hurt him. you hurt the person i love!!"_

_"fuck hyunjin listen to me!! yes i hit him. i hit him cause he keeps hurting you. i will gladly hit him again to keep you safe."_

_"just stay away from him. from me. from us. stay away from both of us changbin."_

_"you need to talk to your friend jinnie. if one of us hit that bastard would you tell us to go away?"_

_"no. and he is my boyfriend not bastard felix."_

_"then why was your friend hitting the bastard any different. you are friends aren't you?"_

_"yeah. or at least we were."_

_"talk to him jinnie. just talk to him."_

_"okay."_

_"i am sorry for shouting at you."_

_"i am not sorry for hitting that dick."_

_"okay."_

_"okay. do you want a hug fucker?"  
_

_"yes."_

_"hey shortie."_

_"yeah?"_

_"i've been thinking. and i think i want to end it with him. for real. i am tired to living in fear. i want to live my life. i want to be happy. i don't want to get hurt."_

_"okay. we have your back hyunjin. we will always have your back. i am proud of you."_

_"thank you."_

_"kkami has been waiting for you. and so have we. it's been a while since you have come home."_

_"i am home."_

_"welcome home son."_

_"thank you guys for always patching me up. i am sorry for worrying you all the time."_

_"it's okay. we love you and we will always be here for you jinnie. please remember that."_

_"you are smiling more these days."_

_"some shortie once told me they liked my smile."_

_"fucker must have been on drugs. get your sludge and move on. i have other customers to serve."_

_"i will wait for your shift to end."_

_"you just want free muffins."_

_"and also that."_

_"chan and jisung are liking you a bit too much. they are threatening to replace me with you."_

_"hell yeah. 3racha will truly shine with me in your place. you were only dragging them down."_

_"honestly fuck you three."_

_"shortie you are the perfect height for me to rest my head on."_

_"fuck off."_

_"you're cute."_

_"you're not too bad yourself i guess."_

_"hyunjin?"_

_"yeah?"_

_"i like your lips."_

_"okay."_

_"can i kiss you?"  
_

_"okay."_

_"was he a good kisser?"_

_"yeah. shortie is an excellent kisser."_

_"damn. i wanna kiss him and see how good he kisses if he has left you all dazed like this even after two days."_

_"fuck off. find your own shortie. this one's mine."_

_"selfish."_

_"that's my middle name correct."_

_"i think i like you."_

_"well i hope you do cause i think i might like you too."_

_"good."_

_"good."_

_"who thought it was a good idea to let our friends meet?"_

_"you."_

_"you should have stopped me. now look at the evil we have unleashed."_

_"we? it's all on you jinnie."_

_"your parents are nice."_

_"they are embarrassing. i should have never let you meet them."_

_"why? is baby changbin feeling shy?"_

_"i will step on you."_

_"kinky."_

_"you parents are nice."_

_"are you gloating because they embarrassed me?"_

_"yes. who knew you could be so adorable?"_

_"shut up shortie."_

_"make me you fucking bitch."_

_"i love it when you talk dirty."_

_"don't we all?"_

_"i love you."_

_"i love you."_

Hyunjin is so busy thinking about the shorter male in his arms that he doesn't notice the latter stirring up and reaching a hand to caress his cheek. 

"You look cute."

Hyunjin chuckles before leaning down with a smile to kiss his lover. He feels a sense of satisfaction when he feels the male sigh into the kiss. He truly is blessed. To be able to call this ethereal male his lover, his fiance, his future husband, his anchor and his home. 

"I love you shortie."

"And I love you Jinnie."

Changbin smiles at him so lovingly that it hurts Hyunjin in a good way. He leans down to place a lazy kiss on the male's forehead earning a soft giggle which has become one of his favourite sound. 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me, for being my anchor, for just being there. For being mine."

"And thank you for placing your trust in me and being mine too."

It has taken Hyunjin a while to get home to people who love him but he has managed to get there at the end. And he isn't planning on leaving this home for a very long time. 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> i love changjin. 
> 
> stan skz lads. sorry i don't make the rules. 
> 
> also please if anyone or anyone you know is in an abusive relationship then please leave that toxic person and always remember that there are people who are always there for you and love you.


End file.
